


No Such Thing as Too Close

by knowyourincantations



Series: Femslash February 2019 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Journalist Pansy, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 27 prompt 'Space'.





	No Such Thing as Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019, Day 27 prompt 'Space'.

Pansy was working on an article at her desk in the _Daily Prophet_ bullpen when Luna found her.

“Personal space,” Pansy muttered as Luna plastered herself to her back in an overzealous hug. “I’d some.”

Luna just hummed and kissed her cheek before letting go and spinning her chair around until they were face to face. Without missing a beat, Luna grabbed the empty chair from the neighbouring desk and sat down opposite her.

“Your lunch break started ten minutes ago,” Luna said as she looked around the room.

The bullpen was mostly empty, everyone busy on assignments. It still made Pansy livid that she was stuck on an article that required no skill whatsoever and wouldn’t help her towards a promotion like she wanted. Just like last every other article she’d been assigned that month, and the month before.

“I hadn’t noticed,” she said stiffly.

Luna cocked her head to the side and smiled. “You wouldn’t be so grumpy if you worked for me,” she said in a sing-song voice.

Pansy scowled. “I am not going to work for _The Quibbler_. I want to report on actual issues not imaginary creatures and insane conspiracies.”

As always, Luna didn’t look the slightest bit offended. “If you’re sure,” she said. “But our readership is increasing and you’d have your own section and full control over what you write.”

If it was anything other than _The Quibbler_ Pansy would have jumped ship months ago.

“How do you keep getting in here?” she muttered as she grabbed her handbag and stood.

“Well, no one really takes me or my paper seriously, so they don’t see any harm in letting me in to see you,” Luna said serenely. “Parvati’s working on a big story, isn’t she?”

Pansy’s mood soured further. She wanted that assignment so bad she wanted to throttle the silly bint and take it from her. If anyone was qualified to report on Sacred Twenty-Eight’s struggle over the last ten years of social and political change it was her. She was the only member of the Sacred Tweny-Eight working for the _Daily Prophet_ and the fact she’d been passed over for it was the highest insult.

“Spread over ten issues starting next month,” Luna continued as she rose and followed Pansy as she stomped across the bullpen towards the exit. “How ambitious.”

When she caught up with her, Luna linked their arms and leaned heavily against her side.

“Personal space,” Pansy said through gritted teeth.

“You know, it’s widely believed that many of the reforms to the law in the last ten years have been a direct attempt to stamp out the Sacred Twenty-Eight,” Luna continued, ignoring her request. “Some might say it’s a conspiracy at the highest level of government.”

Pansy knew what she was doing and hated that she was tempted. But if she dared write the story on her own and sell it to _The Quibbler_ she’d get fired. Worse, her name would be dragged through the mud until she couldn’t work anywhere but _The Quibbler_.

Once they left the building, and Luna dragged her in the direction of her favourite tea shop in the area, she also pulled a crumpled sheet of parchment from her pocked and handed it to Pansy.

Pansy stopped moving as she read it. Parvati’s notes. She looked back at Luna in shock.

“Did you seriously steal another journalist’s notes?”

Luna looped her arm around Pansy’s lower back and applied pressure until she started walking again.

“That would be very rude,” she said. “I just wrote down the main points. Out of curiosity only. It’s not like _I’m_ going to write about it and refute any of her conclusions. I’m much more interested in the latest evidence for the existence of the—”

Pansy forgot to protest to her clinginess as she was overcome by how devious Luna was beneath all her silliness.

“I can’t use this,” she interrupted, even though she was feeling so touched by the gesture she almost snogged her right there in the middle of the street. “You know I can’t.”

“Hmm?” Luna plucked the parchment from her and stuffed it into her pocked before plastering herself even closer to her side, until they were veering a little to the side while they walked. “Oh no, of course not. You could never put you name on something like that while still working for the _Daily_ _Prophet_. It will have to be someone else.”

Pansy gave up and shuffled them into a nearby alley to push Luna up against the wall with her body.

“Are you asking me to write the story for you under a pseudonym?” she asked, breathless from the idea and how very unprofessional it was, and how desperately she wanted to do just that and watch her editor and Parvati go spare about it.

“Oh, I’m just making small talk,” Luna replied, throwing her arms over Pansy’s shoulders and smiling serenely at her. “It bores you when I talk of creatures after all.”

“Luna, _love_ , we need to sneak into Hogwarts and stick that hat on you again,” Pansy breathed. “You are positively Slytherin.”

Luna hummed as Pansy kissed her.

She couldn’t do it. It was unprofessional, not to mention putting her at tremendous risk for losing her job and what little reputation she had as a journalist. Of course, she could do it by waiting for each of Parvati’s articles and then directly responding to each one. It would probably be even better to do it under a name that wasn’t one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight in the current climate.

Sweet Merlin, she was already planning it out.

“You are a terrible enabler,” she said between kisses.

Luna giggled and slid her hands under Pansy’s shirt. “You sure you don’t want some personal space? We’re very, very close you know. Some grumpy Slytherins might say we’re _too_ close.”

Pansy fumbled with the handbag hanging wildly from her elbow until she found her wand.

“I’ll show you too close,” she muttered, right before Apparating them to her flat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a cute cuddling fic but somehow that didn't happen and I don't have time to try again XD this will have to do. But I'm so here for devious Luna!
> 
> *This is a completed fic, please do not request a sequel.


End file.
